


The Adventures of Zayn Flint

by Caboose7567



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caboose7567/pseuds/Caboose7567
Summary: A little series I am writing. Should come with a new chapter every week, though no real storyline.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Who is Zayn Flint?

**Author's Note:**

> (Will most likely edit this to be a lot better in the future.

Zayn Flint is a pirate, a rather young captain at 22. 

He stands at 6 feet 2 inches or about 188 centimeters and weighing 182 pounds, or 83 kilograms. 

A lover of Ale, though he doesn't get drunk easily. 

With silver eyes and blonde hair, though in a style that covers his right eye, and unironically wears a decorative patch which covers said eye, even though he can see perfectly well through it. And two gold earrings on one ear.

A cocky personality, and rather annoying. He is a self-proclaimed heart stealer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has some trouble with an old ally

Evangeline sat at the bar waiting for the other captain to arrive. Turning to her first mate she said, "What's taking him so long, I sent that message months ago he should be here." "Well you did take shag his quartermaster, while you two were conjoined, and in his quarters no less. I doubt he took it lightly." He replied. "So what I shagged someone else, we're allies. He should honor his oath."

She was interrupted by someone coming into the tavern and sitting down on the seat to her left. "Sorry, it took me so long, had to admire your galleon, right work of art she is. Also had to round up the rest of me ships, nay an easy task that is. So how's my old quartermaster doing?"

Sighing, Evangaline replies. "Still have that ridiculous 'air and the eyepatch. What's the point of it anyway, the hair covers your eye, which I know can still see, and the eyepatch is barely visible. And what do you mean by ships plural, Zayn Flint? What 'ave ya done now?"

Laughing the young man replies, "It is thanks to you really when you left me for my quartermaster, I realized I had to get a new one anyway, so I did and this one knew of some spectacular places, ripe with riches, so of course we went, and oh was it wonderful. So I now have a Barque, Brigantine, and Carrack. Mighty fine ships, n' still some money left over, and a generous payout to my crew and of course my new quartermaster. But I see you avoided me question, whatever happened between you two?"

Wincing Evangeline replied while the two first mates went off to get drinks. "He left me for a common wench that we found at a port. I found them doin it in the cargo hold on a box, but they escaped me and ran to Smoky. Smoky provided them shelter on his ship and wouldn't hold negotiations. So I had to take care of him and his ships." She finished downing some rum  
The other captain chokes on the ale from his flask. "You killed Smoky? And destroyed his ships?" Reaching for his flintlock he continues, "I should kill you where you sit Evangeline." He brings his hand away. "Maybe it was for the best. You get into a lot of trouble with allies, don't you? Broke one's heart, killed the other" He laughs.

"Flint you don't have a heart, you live off of pure greed."

"You wound me, Eli, I-

Flinching Evangeline quickly pulls out her dagger and holds it up to Zayn's throat. "Don't call me that you nay have the privilege of calling me that."

"Let's put that away before you do something drastic aye? You called me here for a reason, let's get on with it, you don't want to risk the lives of your crew do you? Remember I don't have just a galleon no more."

Scowling, Evangaline placed her dagger back on her belt and replied, "You are too logical for your own good Flint, it'd be a shame if I had more ally trouble."

With a weird glint in his visible eye, Zayn nods. "So what is the reason you have brought me and my crew here?"

"I have found out that there is a rather profitable opportunity on an island near this one, the problem is there are already two quarreling captains there."

"And I'm guessing that should a new enemy try and get to their quarry they would attack. So you do not want to go in alone, in fear of getting your galleon sunk, and your crew with it? Are you hoping that my ship would get sunk and you would get the quarry yourself?" He asked, swirling his ale.

"So what if it was, you'd do the same."

"I', hurt you think so little of me, Evangeline. If you remember, I was nay the one who decided to run off with your quartermaster, after shagging them in your quarters. Nor the one who killed our other ally. It's a shame really. Anyways" He downs the rest of his ale and leaves gold on the counter. "We'll follow you to said island, trusting what you say is true. We can leave now, or when dawn breaks, your choice." He motions to his first mate, who gets up and follows him.

...

The morning after, the 5 ships prepare to set sail, and just before they do, Zayn yells to Evangeline, "Your quartermaster, what was her name? Storm! That's it, tell her she is quite the conversationalist, and a smart lass too, I enjoyed our talk yesterday, she even taught mine a few tricks!" Laughing he boarded his Galleon and they set sail, much to an angered Evangeline's chagrin.

...

After a time they approached the island, and what appeared to be the wreckage of two ships, and a feeding frenzy underwater. Zayn boarded his Brigantine, which pulled up alongside Evangeline's Galleon. Once aboard the two captains held a conversation.

"So appears the two ships took care of each other for us. I take it you still intend to split the profits right? In any case, your galleon can't get close to the shore, the best thing to do would be to take my brigantine, savvy?"

"Aye, that'd be the best thing, let us hope that it can carry whatever treasure is on that island."

"It should, also could we borrow Storm? The quartermaster on my galleon requires some assistance."

Scowling the female captain replied, "Aye just while we're on that island, then I'll be needing her back."

"Aye that's it, I'll also get some of me crew to help us on that island. I 'ave less much less of a reason to trust you than the amount you can trust me."

Putting a hand over her heart Evangeline fanes hurt. "You betray me, Flint, I'm the most trustworthy person you know."

...

Once on the island, Zayn's small crew and Evangeline's bigger crew made it to the top of the biggest "mountain" on the island, Zayn took notice of the nets that some of Evangeline's crew were carrying, but kept quiet.

Once at the top of the mountain both crews saw that there was a deep pool of water, and what appeared to be human-sized fish. Realization dawned upon Zayn and with anger, he pulled his saber from his belt and pointed it towards Evangeline.

"You didn't say it was going to be living beings, you know how I feel about your "livestock" selling."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should've known Zayn Flint, this just makes it easier to betray you. Your poor crew will see me come back with no captain, learning how he fell into the water, and the mermaids pulled him into the depths. They'll 'ave no choice but to accept me as their new captain, and I'll have a new fleet at my disposal. It's a shame you're so handsome and great in bed. Boys throw down the nets! The rest let's take care of these ones."

Turning to his crew Zayn nods, "It's a shame you are so predictable, Evangeline. Now mates!" With that one of his crew set off a firework, which flew into the sky, and not long after it exploded the sound of many canons going off reached their ears. Evangeline's crew hesitated which allowed Zayn's to attack, while two of Evangeline's crew were struggling to pull up a net with a thrashing mermaid in it.

With a yell of rage, Evangeline pulled her dagger from her belt and crossed blades with the other captain. "Zayn Flint what have you done!?"

Grunting and pushing against Evangeline he replied, "I knew you were going to try this, especially when I heard about Smoky, long before you told me. That's when I bought the ships, I knew if I tried taking on your galleon alone, neither of us would 'ave won. But with two more ships attacking from the other side and its guard down, it stands no chance. This is what ya deserve Evangeline."

He jumped back from Evangeline who launched herself at him, and the crews clashed behind them. With a clashing of steel the two captains fought, Zayn with a fiery determination, and Evangeline with blind rage. Though it would seem Zayn was outmatched, as Evangeline's quickness wore down his defense, his crew was getting the upper hand, and when the two who were catching the mermaid finally decided to join the fight, they were quickly cut down, leaving Zayn's crew to watch the two captains square off. With a mighty blow, Evangeline dazed Zayn and stabbed him in the stomach. Not missing a beat she drew her flintlock and shot him square in the stomach. Leaning in close to him she uttered three words.

"I regret it."

Mustering whatever strength he could, Zayn punched Evangeline in the face knocking her down and drew his flintlock.

"It's a shame you're so beautiful, also, you weren't great in bed. But I know the exotic Storm is different." And with that, he shot Evangeline square in the face.

Limping over to the net, he cut the mermaid free and collapsed to the floor.

Clutching his wounded stomach, trying to stim the bleeding he said, "Mates, I think you going to have to carry me back. This is what I mean when allies are trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that great, but I'm proud of it. 1500+ words


End file.
